


Vrepit Fuck

by razielim



Series: Merry Smutmas 2018 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dubious Consent, Embarrassment, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oviposition, Rut, Tentacle Dick, Xenophilia, Xonobiology, trapped together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-14 10:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razielim/pseuds/razielim
Summary: Sendak and Lotor, not yet the conquerors they will someday be known as, are trapped in a library archive by yet another security malfunction. They’d wait it out patiently, but Lotor can’t stop sweating and soon finds himself crawling over the table towards his friend.





	Vrepit Fuck

“What is it now?” asked Sendak, glancing at the new stealth-alarm system that had been rolled out last week and had so far caused nothing but frustration and exasperation among the inhabitants of Central Command. Emperor Zarkon had already executed the engineer of the system two days ago, but no one knew where to even start dismantling the stealth-alarm and whether to replace it with the old system or develop a new one.

The lights on the alarm were flashing all the way from the bottom to the very top, indicating a full system lockdown.

Lotor didn’t look up from the archive tablet he was perusing.

“If Father had instead installed the security system I had developed last year, we wouldn’t be having this problem,” he said mildly, scrolling the archive with one long finger and sighing. There wasn’t any new information in this one either.

Sendak chuckled, standing up to check whether they were really trapped in the small archive vault for the foreseeable future. “The day the emperor trusts you with his security will be the day archaeologists find the tomb of Princess Allura. _Never_.” The door refused all codes.

Lotor hummed in agreement and slipped another ice sphere in his mouth.

He’d been feeling hot for weeks, but all the medical slaves and druids had insisted that his temperature was within the normal range.

“Is that why you came down to the archives with me?” he asked. “Emperor’s orders to keep an eye on his least favorite delinquent? Make sure I’m not researching how to blow up Command?”

Sendak snorted as he sat back down, reaching for his own tablet and muttering, “Fairly certain you know at least twenty ways to do so by now.”

Lotor smiled quietly to himself, put another ice sphere in his mouth, and kept scrolling.

✘✘✘✘✘✘✘

Half an hour later, Lotor was using a second tablet to fan himself, mouth full of ice, and Sendak finally set down his tablet and groaned, rubbing his large hands over his face.

“I give up. Whoever wrote all this babble was some Sefgij-loving traitor. Won’t shut up about how insightful their ephemeral values are, as evident in their nature sculptures and yar, yar, yar. What do you know of that race? What are their most exploitable weaknesses?”

Lotor sent him a resentful look over the table. “Another violent campaign?”

“Lotor, please don’t act like ‘exploitable’ and ‘weaknesses’ aren’t your favorite words in the whole Galra language, and just give me the information I need.”

“On one condition.”

“Which is?”

“You actually give this particular exploitable weakness a fair chance,” Lotor said, now using both tablets to fan himself, licking at the sweat on his upper lip, “and not just fall back on violence the moment things get a little hairy. Don’t act like ‘exploitable’ and ‘weaknesses’ are even _part_ of your vocabulary when I’m not around.”

Sendak growled, “I _did_ give it a fair chance —”

“No, you did not!” Lotor cut him off, angrily chewing another ice sphere. “What happened on Osier II was a complete travesty. You aren’t _half_ the conqueror you could be if you learned to properly toy with emotions. Promise me you’ll try at least three approaches before you even _think_ about charging the ion cannon, then we’ll talk.”

“Fine, I promise, but first, why the hell are you sweating?”

Lotor froze with two more ice spheres halfway to his mouth, realizing that Sendak looked perfectly comfortable, while he felt like we was burning from the inside out.

“I’ve felt like I’ve been running a fever for weeks,” Lotor explained, now wary of the ice he couldn’t resist stuffing into his mouth, “But everyone says I’m imagining it and my temperature is fine. But this is the worst it’s been, and I can’t be imagining it if I’m _sweating,_ can I?”

Sendak frowned. He reached his hand out, hesitated, then pressed it to Lotor’s forehead. “You _feel_ f—”

Sendak stopped short as Lotor moaned, long and hard, pressing against the hand on his face.

“Yes, more,” Lotor murmured, rising out of his seat.

“More what?” Sendak pulled his hand back as if burned.

Lotor set aside both tablets, shaking hands sliding across the table, grasping at the metal desperately like he was a blind man seeking his way forward. Sendak leaned back in alarm as Lotor raised one booted knee on the table and began to crawl.

“Lotor,” he said roughly, finally standing and backing away. “Knock it off. You were going to tell me about the Sefgij.”

“Mmmm, come back,” was all Lotor said before swinging his legs lightly off the table, landing gracefully and all but draping himself over Sendak’s body. “I’m so hot, Sendak, and I need you now.”

Sendak had to weigh his options. On the one hand, Lotor could be infected with something, and engaging with him sexually could pass on the pathogen. On the other, he was kidding himself if he tried to pretend that he wasn’t interested in tumbling the prince. No one knew in this day and age what Altean mating behaviors and cycles had been, so it was fully possible Lotor wasn’t dangerous at all, only getting the full blast of his heritage right now. Failing to take advantage of him being out of his mind with hormones would be criminally weak.

Still thinking, he let his hand skirt over Lotor’s tight suit, the well-shaped rear so perfectly outlined. Yes, the choice would have been obvious even if he hadn’t been locked in here with no chance of reaching a medical slave. Besides, if it _was_ a dangerous illness, it obviously wasn’t a quickly progressing one.

Grinning, Sendak squeezed Lotor’s muscular ass and was rewarded with a low moan pressed into the fur of his throat.

“Perhaps this would be best done with our suits off?” Sendak suggested, knowing from past glimpses that he would be in for a treat if he could manipulate Lotor’s lust to take a more circuitous, indulgent route.

“Yes,” Lotor agreed, pulling his face away.

Hands already pulling on his zippers, he stared up at Sendak with glossed eyes. Together with the splotches of magenta high on his cheekbones, he really did look somewhere between feverish and horny out of his senses. Not that Sendak would have ever imagined Lotor getting struck dumb and dazed by lust, but that’s hormones for you. As Lotor’s smooth, broad shoulders came into view, he wondered if Lotor even got aroused under other circumstances. So little information about Alteans had survived the genocide…

“You,” Lotor murmured, one hand pulling ineffectively on Sendak’s suit until he obliged and began removing it. “Want to feel you flush against me.”

“I think I’d like that too,” Sendak replied, smirking as he greedily took in the graceful appearance of Lotor’s muscular pelvis, his foreign cock shape, and his sculpted thighs. Then he couldn’t see any more because Lotor was pressing too close, his naked skin silky and soft.

Fully naked, hands free, Lotor ran his palms up Sendak’s abdomen to dig into the fur on his chest. Sendak growled in appreciation, pulling Lotor close and kissing him soundly, allowing himself the luxury of exploring Lotor’s naked ass, one fingerpad slipping to Lotor’s rim and rubbing the delicate tissue furled there.

Lotor moaned, melting in Sendak’s arms.

Then he pulled away from the kiss. “Turn please,” he said, looking up adoringly into Sendak’s eyes.

Sendak lifted a brow and did as Lotor requested, jumping a little when Lotor’s hand immediately appeared at his hole. Perhaps it had been naive to presume that Lotor’s instincts would align with Sendak’s desires. He was a _male_ going through a hormonal disbalance, after all.

If Sendak played this right, however, he’d perhaps be able to mold Lotor into reciprocating later, either before the effects of his current state wore off, or after. So, smirking, he allowed Lotor to push him to the floor, privately amused at the mental image of such a small specimen claiming the privilege of humping him. If anyone were able to walk in on them, Lotor being the one on top would certainly make for a lot of laughter.

He spread himself out leisurely on the floor, twitching at the cold in places where nature hadn’t seen fit to cover him with fur.

Lotor didn’t waste any time.

It happened so suddenly that Sendak didn’t even react immediately. Then he jerked, uncomfortable. Lotor’s cock, or whatever his equivalent was, was so slim and self-lubricated that the whole length of it had corkscrewed easily in. It stung a little after the fact, but Lotor was already moving, Sendak barely able to feel more than a tickle deep inside him and a little chafing on his rim. Then Lotor’s lubrication seemed to pick up enough to make even those sensations boring. Sendak found himself dissatisfied about being on the bottom for the first time in his life for reasons that had nothing to do with wanting to be on top.

Slowly, however, he realized a sensation was growing. Or rather, there was the sensation _of_ growing. It had snuck up on him, but as Lotor kept rhythmically pumping, what had been boring had turned interesting, and was now creeping into concerning.

Lotor’s thrusts slowed down further, and Sendak belatedly realized that the emerging pleasure meant he should have a hand on his dick or the whole experience would go to waste.

Then Lotor froze and something large swelled inside Sendak.

“Oh no, he did _not_ ,” Sendak groaned to himself.

But it was without a doubt a knot, one that tested Sendak’s control over his pain tolerance as it pushed at his insides and swelled so large it stretched the rim that struggled to contain it. Cursing every deity of every planet he’d ever conquered, Sendak shifted up from the floor to relieve the pressure on his bladder, dick forgotten again.

“Mmmm, Sendak…”

“Shut up, you runt.”

“What?”

Sendak looked back. Though looking drained, Lotor’s eyes had cleared, and he was blinking tiredly around himself, taking in the situation.

“Sendak, are we fucking?”

Sendak gave a long, _long_ sigh. “No, Lotor, we’re amicably discussing exploitable weaknesses.”

“Ah,” Lotor acknowledged. “So we are. I think I’ve _found_ yours, by the way.”

“And I haven’t yet decided if I’ll rip _yours_ off,” growled Sendak. He shifted again, his abdomen aching. “Vrepit _fuck_ , Lotor, how much come are you packing?”

“Actually,” Lotor said, having the decency to look sheepish about something for once, “I think I’m laying eggs. Great big ones.”

Sendak looked him in the eye. “Henceforth, you’re dead to me.”

Lotor grinned tiredly.

“Surely not dead enough for you to turn down my offer of doing things the other way around next time?”

Again, the choice was so simple.

“No, not that dead.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more ficlets, imagines, sketches, and paintings on my pillowfort, [razielim](https://www.pillowfort.io/razielim), where I've currently set up residence. Adults only.
> 
> You can also [download all of Smutmas as a PDF](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1oh9x41sqzm-WUpeUA9g942ioQpmd1n77/view?usp=sharing) this year! :D


End file.
